Pirate's Creed
by Highwayman Myth
Summary: PotM reboot 2. Jack was the adopted son of a Sicilian pirate. But now Jack's lost everything no thanks to Cervantes De Leon. With a giant blade in hand he shall seek revenge. Or will Revenge seek him? Chapter 4 is UP!
1. How it all began?

Author's Note: Yes, this fic's name is a pun on Assassin's Creed. I was going to go with Pirate Gaiden due to the fact that 'Gaiden' stand's for side-story, but I know that I'd get a major case of hate mail over that. Despite being one of Pirate of the Mediterranean's reboot's, its not exactly PotM. Its my original PotM reboot mixed with the original. The main difference between this and PotM is the main character, Seamus "Jack" McNoil. Originally, he was a character known in modern times as Pirate King, a legendary pirate who was cursed by a sorcerer who's hometwon was destroyed by Pirate King's crew. Crew and all were cursed. The only to break it was to admit defeat, which they couldn't due to their immortal curse. Durring the U.S. Civil War, Pirate King tried to steal the iron clad known as the CSS Virginia from the Confederacy. To him, it was time for a new ship since his pirate ship was old and in disrepair. They followed the Virginia up the river and a gunfight ensued. In the end, the rebs destroyed it to keep it out of both the Union and Pirate King's hands. Since Pirate King's ship started to sink from the damage taken, his crew admitted defeat while he refused to.

But enough with that. One thing I never really gave Pirate King was a past of his days before the curse. That's why he's the protagonist of this fic, I needed to give him a past. The main reason I did this was because people miss PotM. Pirate's Creed may be a knock-off of a reboot, but I'm doing it anyway. If you will though, Enjoy and Review.

**Disclaimer:** I ain't the owner of the Soul series, NamcoBandai Games is.

* * *

It was a sunny day in June, not a cloud in sight. I sat there looking into my sword at my reflection. I wasn't always a mercenary doing battle just to get bread on the table. Before this, I used to be a pirate. But that was all in the past now. I changed since then. Even though it seemed like it was just yesterday when everything changed. When _he_ showed up and turned my life upside down.

It was in the middle of the night and we were celebrating our latest raid. We managed to get enough gold, alcohol, gunpowder, and other supplies to avoid having go ashore for a while. Since the Fazello Pirates were currently one the most wanted list, it was a good thing. Our Captain Giovanni Fazello was one of the most feared pirates of this era. He was about five foot eight and Sicilian. Like me, he had piercing green eyes. He was one of the few pirates who didn't believe that all of his crew should be from his homeland. We had members from Spain, France, and most of the other major countries in Europe.

When it came to my sorry ass, lets say that me and the captain had a close bond. It was years ago before I could even remember. My mother and I were one of the many abducted by the Barbary corsairs during one of their raids. Unfortunately for them, their ship was attacked by Cervantes De Leon while he was under the cursed sword's control. He was so powerful that the Barbary's ship started falling apart. I don't know how she managed to do it, but my mother managed to use that attack as a chance to escape with me.

She found a piece of driftwood from the fallen ship and stayed on it for god knows how long until a ship spotted her. It was none other than the Medusa, Giovanni Fazello's pride and joy. They fished us out of the sea and had the ships doctor look at us. I was alright, but my mother didn't have much time left. She told Giovanni everything about me she could, including my name and date of birth. She asked for her last request that he would be sure that I be taken care of. Since he was the _Chivalrous Pirate_, he was bound by his own chivalry to follow her request before she passed away.

He decided to head back to his homeland of Sicily and see to his own family. His wife Maria and son who was about my age were waiting for him. He brought me along and had a long talk with his wife about what to do with me. She told him to do the right thing and they adopted me into their family. Besides, she was sure that their son Nicholas could use a brother anyway.

I grew up in Syracuse, mainly raised by Maria. Thanks to that I had a strong Sicilian accent. Since I was pale and had red hair, I was often made fun of. But Nicholas would always stand up for me no matter what. We may have not been born brother's, but we were raised as such. I was only nine days older than him anyway. The only thing we had in common was green eyes. Mine were due to my strong Scott and Irish heritage and his due to the Sicilian heritage. He always said that as long as our eyes are naturally green, we're brothers. We both even had matching tattoos that said _fratello,_ which was Italian for brother on the back of our left hands. Our bond was so close that people would've mistaken us for brothers if it weren't for our different appearances.

A few years ago, my adoptive father wanted to take us to sea. Sadly Nicholas didn't want to go while I was eager to see the world. When I left, it was the first time we were apart in our lives. Before I boarded the Medusa for the first time since I was a baby, he made me promise something:

"Jack, you must promise me that you'll be a great pirate like our father."

"Only if you make something of yourself in the future, bro" was my response.

We did our little handshake before I left. That was the last time we ever saw each other. Every now and than I thought of him, wishing he was on the same adventures. I knew he was here in spirit though, our bond was that good. What I didn't know was the path that he would end up taking. Lets save that for a later part of the story though.

But one day, my life was changed. I was wearing a brown leather vest and boots, no shirt, a red and white bandana, long fingerless gloves, my lucky necklace, and maroon pants with a red sash. We found something out of place. It was an Asian vessel, most likely Japanese. It was alone in the middle of the sea. But according to the man with the spyglass, there was no one on board. It was decided that one man was needed to investigate, to see if it was a trap. The problem was no one wanted to. I wanted to get some respect from my crewmates. So I grabbed a blunderbuss and volunteered.

As I searched the ship, I found nothing of much value. Then I found him. He was in meditation. He was just an old man with long white hair in a topknot. And he had a long white beard too. This old man was the first Asian person that I've ever laid eyes on.

"I sensed that you are the only other person on this ship" he said with his eyes still closed.

I was in shock. "Who are you?" I asked.

He responded by saying, "Just an old man waiting for death." he then opened his eyes and said, "By the looks of things you're a pirate."

"True I'm a pirate, but why aren't you afraid?"

"Because there is no treasure on board this ship and you carry only a simple gun."

He had me on the last one. And I did find nothing made of gold or silver during my search of the vessel. The old man then pointed to what I thought was a coffin due to its massive size. But at second glance I saw that it was a crate.

"Take it!" he told me.

As I picked up the crate, he said, "It's not a treasure of gold or silver. But your eyes tell me that you are trust worthy to have it. It's a gift for being the last person that I'll see in this life. Take care of it."

When I turned around, he was gone. Vanished, as it seemed. I decided to wait until I got back to the Medusa to open the crate. So I picked up the crate and left the Asian vessel. When I picked it up, I was really thinking that it was a coffin. It was really freaking heavy. Then when I did get back aboard the Medusa, the Asian vessel sank. And when I told the rest of the crew what happened, only the captain believed me. Everyone was eager for me to open the crate. When I opened it, the only thing in there was a one of the biggest swords I've ever seen.

* * *

Will Jack Survive? (duh!) Is this just a cheap Knock-off of Pirate of the Mediterranean? (duh!) Tune in next time and find out!

* * *

Another Author's Note: That's all for this chapter folks. Yeah, I made it obvious that this is a cheap knock-off of the original. Yet it ain't at the same time. Both reboots take place in the same lifetime, but with two different protagonists. it's like the DLC episodes of Grand Theft Auto IV on Xbox 3Shitty. Yes, I'm bashing the 360 because I love PS3 better, PSN is free while Xbox Live ain't. Back to the point, its the same principle. Only difference is that there's only two protagonists, Myth and Jack. While Myth is a highwayman like originally planned, Jack has the pirate's life to live. As in he travel's by sea, find's treasure, and fights ninjas. Just kidding about that last part, or am I? Still, Jack has simular goodness that you enjoyed from the original Myth. This way I can still write about a pirate raised in Sicily and a Highwayman at the same time.

For those who didn't know who the Barbary corsairs were, they were pirates off the North African coast who were famous for more than taking treasure. They kidnapped people from all over the coasts of Europe to be sold as slaves because they considered them 'lower' beings due to religion. To the Europeans of the era, they were pirates. But they were really privateers of the Ottoman Empire, that's were the religion thing kicks into effect. I'm sure if you play around on Wikipedia, you'll understand.


	2. A Baker’s Daughter v2

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 2 of Pirate's Creed. When I originally started writing on this one, it was because I wanted Myth in Lost Highway not to be like the original. Yet that is slowly happening. This fic was supposed to leech away the original Myth from the new one. Still, I will continue with Jack's story. This chapter is basically a re-write of the original chapter two of Pirate of the Mediterranean. After the next chapter, the story will be more original. Until then, its a cheap re-write. Anywho, Enjoy and Review!

**Disclaimer:** I ain't the owner of Soul Calibur, NamcoBandai games is.

* * *

Everyone had been disappointed that it was not gold in that crate. It was decided that I got to keep the giant sword. I kinda thought it was cool. That, and my fencing skills with rapier or cutlass were poor. With a sword like this, fencing wasn't needed. Pa told me, "That sword is a Zweihänder, a giant sword from Germany". When I asked him how he knew that, he said, "Experience".

I never knew what "Experiences" he's had. When I was growing up helping ma at the inn with Nicholas, pa was gone months at a time. Years, in some cases. But I didn't really care at the moment. I was too busy admiring my new sword.

The hilt and pommel seemed to be an aged color of gold. The blade was at least five feet of length with an extra foot added to the sword's full length by the brownish hilt. In the coffin-sized crate, I also found a parchment that said only "Faust" on it. We all guessed that it was the name given to it by either the blacksmith or the previous wielder. A sword like this was actually a life saver. Normally pirates carry swords meant for fencing like a saber, cutlass, or rapier. Occasionally you'll see one with a falchion, but not too often. And I had the worst fencing skills of the whole crew. With this, I could intimidate and avoid actually fighting or just get my opponent with one foul swing.

The only problem was carrying around. A few of the crew helped me create a crude half-sheath so I could carry it on my back. I swabbed the decks as well as do a few things wearing it so I could strengthen myself. I also tried to practice with it during my spare time. Thanks to its size, the rest of the crew would try to avoid getting too close out of caution.

Our next destination was Athens, Greece. It was a good place for supplies. And it was one of the few places where pa wasn't a wanted man. Plus I had never been in Athens before. I was full of anticipation.

When I finally got to set foot in the city, I was in awe. It was beautiful. It still had architecture from its ancient days. Most of the crew split up when we got there. My guess was that they were in need of women and ale. I didn't really care about drinking. I just wanted to explore the city. With my sword bound to my back by the crude half-sheath I made my ascent.

I heard from a local that there was a bakery that baked the best bread in the city. Though I didn't really care too much, I decided to stop by. A family by the name of Alexandra ran it. Since Athens was such a big city, I had to ask a few locals for directions.

When I caught the scent of freshly baked bread, I knew I was near. It was easy to spot with a wooden sign that had a picture of a loaf of bread hanging over the door. As I walked in, I heard a bell ring that was triggered with the opening of the door. It was a good way to tell when someone was walking in or out. And then I saw the young woman behind the counter.

She looked to be about 5'5", with fair skin. She had short blonde hair, a cute little nose and green eyes. She was also wearing a white dress that was blue around the shoulders. Her dress went down to her mid thigh. And she had a leather belt on. She was also wearing thin brown hose to cover her legs. My guess was that most of the guys that she encountered were pervs. To me, she looked like an angel.

"How may I help you?" she asked with a smile. Amazingly that got me out of my trance. I replied, "I heard from the locals that this place bakes the best bread in all of Athens. I was hoping to buy a loaf." Her response was, "You heard it alright, just wait a second." With that, she disappeared to the back. Though it was covered by the bottom of her dress, she had a cute butt.

She came back with a loaf wrapped in a thin cloth. She said, "One freshly baked loath of bread, five pieces of gold." I laid down the gold and said, "Here's your money signora, keep the change." Though I only saw it in the corner of my eye, she was shocked that I gave twenty pieces of gold. I didn't care; I was a pirate. I could always get more money with my line of work.

As I walked eating my loaf, I learned that the locals were right about the bread at the Alexandra's bakery. It was really good. If ma could make it that good, it would be all right. Her bread was so hard, that pa would joke about using it as ammunition for the Medusa's canons. Of course that always ended up with ma almost breaking a rolling pin over his head. With that thought, I laughed.

It was a couple of hours later that something came over me. I didn't know why, but it felt like something wanted me to go somewhere. Instinctively I was running to whatever was beckoning me. Though I was new to the city, I made my way through without getting lost. I just couldn't understand why.

After a while of running, I was in front of a flight of marble stairs. Looking up I could tell that it was a temple. I cautiously made my way up the stairs. I gripped the hilt of my sword just in case. I was still unfamiliar with Athens. I didn't know what could be hiding in that temple. With my interest in mythical creatures growing up, I learned that in Greece the temples of the gods weren't always a safe place from monsters. And I felt an eerie presence.

When I walked inside, I was surprised. There were no monsters there at all. But there was someone. It was the girl that I met at the bakery earlier. She was screaming at the statue that I guessed was of Hephaestus, the Greek god of fire and forge. I heard her scream, "Why are you doing this to my sister? How can you claim to be an almighty god? Answer me!"

Her voice reverberated through the desolate hallowed grounds. She collapsed on the floor, worn out from shouting. That was when I released the hilt from my still sheathed sword and walked over to her. I had to know what happened. But that was when I witnessed something strange.

It was a fragment of metal she was holding. It was resonating with a nearby sword. I could tell that she was witnessing it too. But I was getting a feeling similar to that eerie one I got before entering the temple. But this time, there was something different about it. Something that was very different.

I started to feel a thirst. It was cold up there because the temple on a mountain. And despite the fact I was carrying around a really big sword, I wasn't in need of hydration. But I soon realized that it was a thirst for blood. I wanted blood. I was armed and there was an innocent young woman nearby. I could easily kill her and take her metal fragment. She wouldn't need it if she were no longer breathing. It was all too easy. And I could take the short sword that was in the temple as well. I could sell something like that for a good price.

As I reached for the hilt of my sword, I realized something. That this thirst for blood didn't start until I witnessed the metal shard. It was glowing in the color of blood. So I moved my hand away from the hilt. I was feeling guilty for wanting to kill this innocent and beautiful young woman. But I couldn't let her know what I was about to do. If she found out, I would have been in big trouble. So I decided to talk to her and dismiss that feeling that came over me.

"Are you alright signora?" I asked her.

"I'm fine, but how long were you here?" she asked be after she jumped from surprise.

"Long enough to watch you collapse from all of that screaming."

"So you heard all of that?"

"Yes I did signora."

"Sorry, I was just having a bad moment."

"Its alright, do you want to talk about it?"

Amazingly she wanted to talk. It turned out that while she was running errands for her family's bakery, she decided to visit her sister Sophitia's home. Earlier that day, someone had given Sophitia's husband Rothion, who was a blacksmith, a strange metal shard. It caused their children to fight violently over it. She then told me of Sophitia's two journeys to destroy an evil sword called "Soul Edge". During the first one, Sophitia destroyed one of the blades, but was injured while doing so. And during the second one, someone else had defeated the demonic blade.

"What should I do?" she asked me. I didn't really know her. We had only met that day. All I could say was, "Follow you heart." It seemed to cheer her up. As I started to leave, she asked for my name. So I said, "They call me Jack."

"Your real name."

"Ladies first signora."

"Alexandra. Cassandra Alexandra."

"McNoil. Seamus McNoil."

She smiled in the same way she did at the bakery. She said, "Well, Seamus McNoil, I hope we will meet again."

I told that I did too, but to call me Jack. I then ran off because it was getting closer for the time to leave. I wished I could have gotten to know her better, she was awfully cute.

* * *

Will Jack meet Cassandra again? Didn't Myth just meet her in Lost Highway? Tune in next time and find out!

* * *

Another Author's Note: I better answer that second question now. This part of Pirate's Creed takes place a Year or two before Lost Highway. That explains who they both met her and not meet. After the next chapter, the story will be more original. I chose Jack to wield Faust because Jack will be simular to the younger Siegfried. Its restoration will be explained later as well. And yes, the old man in the first chapter was Edge Master. Anywaho, y'all enjoyed this chapter. Now please review.


	3. End of Piracy

**Author's Note**: Here we are people, Chapter three of Pirate's Creed. This is also the last chapter that's basically a cheap knock-off of an Pirate of the Mediterranean chapter (hopefully). I can actually say that the next chapter isn't one. Still, Enjoy and Review!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Soul series, NamcoBandai Games does.

* * *

We were currently sailing off the coast of Spain due to a rumor we had caught wind of. It was a treasure ten times greater than that of the legendary Money Pit of Vercci. We were all hoping that this would be the last treasure hunt due to the rumored amount. Pa had decided it was time for his retirement. He would give the Medusa to the first mate and live the rest of his days in peace with ma. I wasn't sure about Nicholas though, it had been a couple years since I last seen him. For all I knew, he was out on his own.

The only problem for me was that I had my own choice to make. That choice was to stay on the Medusa or return to Sicily with pa. I was always full of wanderlust and wanted to set foot on the land I was born. I always wanted to know about my past, where I came from, and stuff. I know my mother told pa everything before she passed away, but I wanted to actually find out things for myself. But no matter what I found out, the Fazellos would always be my real family. I wouldn't have it any other way.

The man on the crow's-nest with the spyglass said that he had finally saw something. Excitement filled the crew at this news. I had been hearing the others talk about how they were going to spend their shares of the treasure for a few weeks now. All I knew was that pa was going to give some of his share to an orphanage or something else that needed it. He was never greedy like most of his crew. He knew that he couldn't force his beliefs on them. It would've caused a mutiny.

Pa had just given us the order to prepare for anything. He wasn't sure what would happen. It was almost show time. Any moment now we would find the cave and plunder its treasures. But something wasn't right. As we were nearing the coordinates, we found a graveyard of ships. Minutes after, a heavy storm was brewing. Only the greedier crewmen ignored it as a bad omen. Fear was creeping in to some of the crew. Then it appeared.

It was a lone ship sailing the ship graveyard. It was sailing under a jolly roger. The crewman with the spyglass saw something when the lightning flashed. He was gibbering when asked to tell what he saw. After pa had slapped him aside the head, the crewman said finally something:

"That ship! There is only one board and Saint Elmo's fire surrounds he! That ship is the Adrian! That man is Cervantes De Leon!"

At the sound of that name, pa ordered the ship turned around. Even the ones who ignored the bad omens were starting to scream. Everyone knew that when Cervantes De Leon targets you, you're dead. But pa said, "If that bastard wants to kill us, he has to catch us first."

Amazingly we were able to turn the Medusa around before the Adrian could get close. I forget how long it took for the Adrian to catch up with us. As soon as it got close enough, Cervantes himself jumped aboard our ship.

"Who will be my first meal?" he asked with an evil smile.

A few of us decided that we wouldn't go down without a fight. But he attacked all of the crew that was trying to jump overboard first. He moved like a hawk swooping down at its prey. He was so fast, that no one was able to make it over the rail. One-by-one he did away with them. After he had murdered all that he considered cowards, his sights were on those of us who were willing to put up a fight.

Many of good men were killed that day. Some had tried up close with their swords. And some shot him with their pistols. But he didn't bleed. "What part of 'Immortal Pirate' don't you bilge rats understand?" he asked as he murdered them. Just like the cowards, he chopped them down one-by-one. It was finally my turn.

Before I could act, pa stood in front of me with his rapier drawn. Cervantes looked at him and said, "Well, if it isn't the great Giovanni Fazello. Your soul should make for a better meal than those worthless pieces of flesh that you called a crew."

Pa seemed furious. He said, "Only one of us will be going down to Davy Jones' locker Cervantes."

He then gave me a quick glance and said, "Jack, run!"

My response was "Pa, I can take him."

"No you can't. Now as your captain and your father, I'm ordering you to run!"

"But pa?"

Before I could get a response, Cervantes charged at pa. Pa was doing rapid slashes with his rapier. But he was no match for Cervantes' duel-sword attacks. Right before my very eyes, my adoptive father was cut in half at his torso. That was an image that would give me nightmares for the rest of my life.

My rage had gotten the better of me. I had drawn my sword and charged at the bastard that killed my father. But when I attacked, he sidestepped and grabbed me by the neck with one hand. That had caused me to drop Faust. I still can still remember the words he said when he held me off the floor and mockingly sniffed.

"Your soul is not ripe yet. But now you now want revenge. I wonder if I give you more time, that you would make a better meal? One way to find out."

He then threw me overboard. Before I blacked out, he said, "Come back when you're ripe." As everything faded, I witnessed my father's beloved ship sink. The Medusa was going down to Davy Jones locker. And there was nothing I could do about it.

"_Why lord, why did this have to happen before his retirement?"_

* * *

Will Jack live? (duh!) Was Giovanni Fazello really going to retire? Tune in next time and find out!

**

* * *

**

**Another Author's Note:** And that was chapter three. I can't wait for the first original chapter to be posted, which is in two weeks. Until then, I wish all of my readers luck.


	4. Irony and the Mysterious Cities of Gold

**Author's Note:** This is chapter four folks. And its the first original chapter of this story, not a cheap knock-off of Pirate of the Mediterranean. Plus it kinds counts as an SC crossover with something else. The victim is "The Mysterious Cities of Gold", one of the best cartoons of the 80's. If you ain't familiar, go the Hulu's site. They have the whole series, or they did the last time I looked.

**Disclaimer:** I ain't the owner of the Soul series or The Mysterious Cities of Gold. Soul Calibur is owned by NAmco Bandai and The Mysterious Cities of Gold is owned by DiC Entertainment and Studio Pierrot. Fabulous Films is responsible for the british version of The Mysterious Cities of Gold. Man, I hate looking through all of that.

* * *

To this day, I'm still trying to figure out how I survived all of that. By technicality, that was the second time the Dread Pirate was involved in my life. The first time he accidentally helped me by destroying a Barbary ship that me and my birth mother were prisoner. Now it was to kill the man who rescued us and adopted me when my mother died. _This blows_. Life isn't fare, but it has its ironies. I realized that when I saw my scenery.

I had washed up on the shore of a small island with a lighthouse. It wasn't on a nice, soft, sandy beach like you would imagine either. It was rocky as hell. And it looked like it could rain at any moment. _Why not, everything else has gone wrong. _It was true due to another irony. That was my foster father's final treasure hunt. Too bad that it wasn't the last for the reason that he wanted.

I then saw some driftwood after finally getting up. As I walked closer, I realized that it was wreckage from the Medusa. But it was ironic when I found a big piece of metal embedded into it. That's because it was my sword Faust, still in one piece. _You've got to be shitting me?_ Sadly no one was there to ask that question to.

Using what strength I had left, I pulled it out of the Medusa wreckage. After getting it back into the crude sheath, I walked to the lighthouse. Hopefully there would be someone there. That, and I was hoping not to get caught in the rain. Unlike my brother who loves it, I never cared for it. That was ironic because I was the one to go to sea while he liked staying out in the rain and think. Another irony happened and it did the hardest downpour I could ever remember.

Other than my steadily decreasing remaining amount of strength, this was aggravating. I was not going to ask if it could get worse, because knowing my luck it would. I knocked on the lighthouse door until my strength finally ran out. With the heavy sword on my back, I started to fall backwards. I gave a chuckle when I landed because of my current luck. After that, I finally passed out again.

I didn't know how long I was out of it this time. But where I woke up was better than the last time. It was in a warm bed and there was a fire. And there was a cute girl in a chair at my bedside as well. I couldn't tell her height due to the fact she was sitting down, but I could tell that she was shorter than me. She had red hair with some purple in it and green eyes. Her outfit consisted of a parlor blouse and frilled skirt that almost looked like a dress. She was also wearing hose similar to Cassandra's along with heeled boots.

"Are you finally awake?" she asked in an unfamiliar accent.

"Yes I am signora. But, where am I exactly?" I asked.

"In a lighthouse off the coast of Ibiza," she explained.

"And I take it that you're not from here?" I replied.

"No, I'm from Ireland." she said looking out the window.

It sparked a conversation between us. It turned out that she was from Dublin. She originally set out to go to Italy to achieve her dream of clothing design. She was already a skilled seamstress, artist, and weaver. Her reason for going that far was because of the mass fashion. I tried my best not to laugh because I was trying not to be rude. She was only stuck in Ibiza because the ship she was on was attacked by Barbary corsairs. Her method of escaping capture was hiding in a barrel. Sadly for her, it rolled off the deck. She stayed in there drifting for five days before washing up on the same shore I did. The current lighthouse keeper allowed her to stay there because of her situation. According to her, he was one of the nicest guys she ever met.

When I asked where he was, she said he was on a trip to Barcelona. He had a friend whom he promised to meet again there some day. But that was fifty-nine years ago when the promise was made. That made me want to question it, but I decided against. Friendship is something that can normally transcend even history itself. And that's a proven fact.

She was able to guess that I was a pirate due to my attire and the fact I even carried a weapon. I asked why she even helped me then, but her response was because I am the first man of her nationality she seen in a long time. The only letdown was my accent. She asked about it, so I told her my story. It seemed to entertain her a lot. But she was surprised that I even survived an attack by Cervantes De Leon.

I then asked her about Ireland. Despite the fact she didn't have much to say, I listened to every word. It was a surprise to her that anyone wanted to know about it so much. Then again, she remembered that I was only born there, not raised there. It was the most information I ever received from the land of my fathers. After she was done, she wanted to know about Sicily. I told her everything I could.

"So you and your foster brother had a strong bond?" she asked.

"Yeah, we did. If it weren't for him, I doubt I would've survived living there." I replied.

"I just noticed something," she said in realization.

"What signora?" I asked.

"We haven't introduced ourselves," she said smiling.

"In that case, ladies first." I replied.

"I'm Sheila," she said offering her hand.

"My birth name is Seamus, but everyone calls me Jack." I said taking it.

After that, my stomach grumbled. It was a little embarrassing, but she giggled. She then walked a way for a bit. When she returned, it was with a bowl of stew. I was grateful for the food. After I got done eating, she recommended that I get some more sleep. I only followed her recommendation out of courtesy. All I knew was this, my luck was changing.

A month later, I was still at the lighthouse. I stayed with Sheila because I felt like I owed her. I'd do the harder chores like chop firewood and other things. She mainly cooked and made sure that the lighthouse was lit at night. Well, we both took turns with the light. It was kinda like being married, minus the sex. I didn't really mind that part at all. The only shame about it was that she was cute.

It was all well until the lighthouse keeper finally returned. I was chopping firewood when he came by. If it weren't for Sheila running out and hugging him, I think a fight would've occurred. Despite being an old man, he wore a rapier on his belt. and I know how some Spaniards can be as well.

"Mendoza, you're Back!" she cheerfully greeted him.

"Its good to be back Sheila" he said before their embrace is broken.

"Oh, This is Jack. He washed up on the shore a month ago" she said introducing me.

We shook hands without much problem. After the introduction, he questioned why I had that accent. I told him my life story in order to explain. Apparently he once met my foster father once. It was in that tavern in Barcelona, the same one that he met that friend he was going to visit. Of course this was way before he was a famous pirate. Mendoza was telling stories about his adventures in the new world. This included one about finding the legendary city of gold there. Of course, pa didn't believe him or that the city was even real. Especially the part about a mechanical ship called the Solaris and a flying condor made of gold. According to Mendoza, they were powered by the sun's energy. Pa told him that it was all just impossible. They ended up in a duel that Mendoza won.

"Can such things even exist?" I asked.

"They did. I met Esteban in Barcelona and he told me that he still travel's fly flying the golden condor. Of course, he hid it in a forest before visiting me. He says that he found some of the remaining cities of gold. But he did something a few years ago to protect them that I can't say that I approve of," he said.

"What was this thing you didn't approve of?" I asked.

"I can't tell you, I promised him that I would keep it a secret." Mendoza replied.

"Fine, I won't pry." was what I said about it.

Not too long after, it started to get dark. Sheila prepared dinner as usual; the only difference was that it was for three that night. Mendoza made a request of me that night. It was to leave on a ship to the mainland with Sheila. Since she finally had someone to protect her, he was all right with her leaving. During her stay with him, she was kind of like a daughter. The closest things he had to children of his own were the three he traveled with in the new world. But that was a different story.

The next day, me and Sheila boarded a ship headed to Spain. From there we planned to travel to Italy by foot. Mendoza even gave us the gold for the boat ride. My Spanish wasn't too bad, so it was all right. But once we were in Italy, I would be needed. That's because I was fluent in the Sicilian language. It's basically Italian with a Greek dialect, so it was good enough.

As we waved goodbye to Mendoza, I knew that an adventure was about to happen. Then again, I also had my foster father and crew to avenge was well. But I figured I could worry about that after I take Sheila to Italy. She'd be a hindrance to my vendetta against Cervantes anyway. Besides, I couldn't let her get hurt over my actions.

"_This is going to be an adventure after all"_

* * *

Will they make it to Italy? Is Sheila Jack's love interest? Tune in Next time and find out!!!!!!

* * *

**Another Author's Note:** That was chapter four. Now, to explain the delayed update. One of the reasons I didn't update last week was because there was trouble in the Soul Calibur Wikia. I'm one of the Admins and there was alot of abuse. Unlike other wikis, the SC one has both main and Fanon on the same one. And since me and this other Admin didn't post a rules page yet, there were a lot of issues. I wrote down some rules, but he hasn't responded hid opinion to them yet. The other reason is on the current update of Lost Highway, so you'll have to read it.


End file.
